Er-Alann Roil
Er-Alann Roil is the son of two Numenorian Nobles born in the Kingdom of Gilneas, and was born here during the era of the Empire of Numeron where his parents were Numenorian thus making him nearly immortal. Alann Roil had several siblings but they have all died throughout the centuries since their birth leaving him the lone member of his family left. Alann as a young boy fell in love with a women and following her premeture death, he has been haunted by her face and has never taken another lover in the centuries since she died. Alann Roil became a significant member of the Order of the Blue Dragon where he is a leader amongst the Destruction School of Magi where he is perhaps the greatest Fire Magi that exists in the Order. Alongside this he holds great loyalty to House Vorn of whom have cared for him as he slowly rebuilds his once lost sanity, and he would do almost anything for his friend Jacob Vorn IV. Er-Alann Roil was born in the northern Numenorian city of Fornost where he was born into a relatively influential household of Arnor in the years that preveded the Downfall of Numenor, and thus his earliest years were one of constant fighting as the Arnor region of the Empire of Numeron was constantly fighting against foes. Alann Roil witnessed the end of the Numenorians and the rise of the Kingdom of Arnor, of which he and his siblings became very loyal to throughout his early days there. As the years went by their was peace in Arnor for many years, but eventually that went away as most of his family was wiped out by the Orange Plague leaving him the only remaining member of his family, and the death did something to his love of Arnor eventually leading to him travelling southward. Travelling southward he would join with Jacob Vorn and become a member of his house finding solice in assisting Jacob Vorn in his indevors. Alongside a fellow Numenorian he felt more comfortable, and thus it was with sadness that he would depart for England for a time searching for an artifact and when he finally returned he found Jacob in a state of depression following the massacre of his family and much of House Vorn. History Early History Er-Alann Roil was born in the northern Numenorian city of Fornost where he was born into a relatively influential household of Arnor in the years that preveded the Downfall of Numenor, and thus his earliest years were one of constant fighting as the Arnor region of the Empire of Numeron was constantly fighting against foes. Downfall of Numeron Alann Roil witnessed the end of the Numenorians and the rise of the Kingdom of Arnor, of which he and his siblings became very loyal to throughout his early days there. Long Peace As the years went by their was peace in Arnor for many years, but eventually that went away as most of his family was wiped out by the Orange Plague leaving him the only remaining member of his family, and the death did something to his love of Arnor eventually leading to him travelling southward. Leaving Arnor Travelling southward he would join with Jacob Vorn and become a member of his house finding solice in assisting Jacob Vorn in his indevors. House Vorn Alongside a fellow Numenorian he felt more comfortable, and thus it was with sadness that he would depart for England for a time searching for an artifact and when he finally returned he found Jacob in a state of depression following the massacre of his family and much of House Vorn. Relationships Khadgar See Also : Khadgar Category:People Category:Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian